


I Accept You No Matter What

by Fantasywriter



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Acceptance, Confessions, F/M, Holding Hands, Love Confessions, Noctisisavampire, Oneshot, Vampire Turning, change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasywriter/pseuds/Fantasywriter
Summary: Came up with a short one shot I just wanted to write something about vampire Noct.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Original Female Character(s), Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Kudos: 4





	I Accept You No Matter What

Noctis’ life had changed since that night being bitten. He adapted better then he had thought through his transformation. First, he wanted to give up the way his body rejected the blood, it took some time but the young vampire Prince adjusted to it.

“I’m not a vampire just something has taken over me.” Noctis would say at first, in denial. 

It took him away to encounter his truth, that indeed his fate had been changed he was an immortal beast. He slowly let his new life consume him. His favorite things being a vampire, were how much faster he was which was incredible since he was already fast when warping. The other favorite thing he enjoyed was he could sleep for days if he wanted to day and night, til his hunger would awake him. 

“I’m still the same Noctis you always knew...just...a slight different now...you don’t have to fear me though...” he looked up after revealing his secret with (y/n) . The two bite marks were visible to see on his neck. “I know you’ve been curious why I’ve been avoiding you, but I’m stronger now...” he added softly. 

You sit there blinking heavily trying to wrap it around your mind, this was why your friend was absent those days at school. How you missed the Prince, now you know he was in fact different. He seemed more bold then before, he was always shy. You try to hide it fidgeting your legs, but you can’t. You know Noctis would never hurt you or mean to.

Your throat feels dry, you swallow hard managing to get the words out.

“So...can we still be around each other...?” You ask quietly. Your heart pounding, which Noctis can hear it loud and clear with your blood pumping. 

“Of course, why can’t we? My feeding part is taken care of. I wouldn’t want to put you in any danger.” He gently placed his cold hand on top of yours. Normally, Noctis wouldn’t do that he was more forward showing affection? 

“Good...I-I miss you.” The words trembled from your lips, you were accepting of the Prince with his secret. 

“I missed you too more then you know...I trust you. You and the guys only know, Dad doesn’t know...” he stared into your eyes, lacing his fingers with yours. You’re heart rate was out of control, your cheeks flushed. You had liked Noctis since you two became friends in the beginning of this senior school year and now it was almost time to graduate. You knew better to confess those feelings, because you thought there was no chance with him. 

“Really? I mean I was on your mind?” You gently squeezed his hand nervously.

“Yeah a lot....” he gave you a smile.

“Look (y/n) I know I’m kinda late on saying this, but my heart beats for you well it did beat...but it still what I feel for you is stronger then ever...” Noctis blurted, staring at you lost.

You felt dizzy, your heart was definitely gonna bust through your chest, he could just eat it then he’d have your heart for sure, you thought.

“So are you telling me Noctis Lucis Caelum you like me?” You stumble a little on your words.

He brought your hand up to his lips, planting a gentle kiss on the top of your hand.

“More like love...hope you feel the same...” Noctis whispered.

“Of course! I have for a long time Noct!” You’re so happy overwhelmed, you throw your arms around him hugging him tightly. You didn’t care what he was, no matter what he was. He was still the same Noctis you fell in love with.


End file.
